


Painter AU

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Caretaking, Flirting, Gen, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Oblivious, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Whining, author is a painter, clumsy author, complaining, himbo author, himbo illinois, model illinois, painter author, they dont know they be loving the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: This is an AU about Author being a clumsy ditzy adorably himbo painter.Author's named Issac, Host is his twin brother Aiden
Relationships: the author & illinois (a heist with markiplier)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @lamiasluck for helping me think of this au uwu

The sun was shining through the big windows, bathing everything in a warm orange glow. Issac stood at his easel, hands covered in paint, gingerly moving his brush across the canvas.  
His eyes were half-lidded, movements slow and sluggish. He dragged the paint across the canvas slowly and carefully, staring at it but not actually seeing. He was tired, and his mind was empty, not thinking about really anything.

Considering his apartment was pretty much open-plan, the chaos he caused was visible everywhere. There were paint-stains pretty much _everywhere_ , mostly from Issac forgetting that there was paint on his fingers. And arms. Pretty much anywhere on him, there could be paint.  
He reached over to the box he used as little table, not really paying much attention to _which_ mug he grabbed. He was rather certain he had a cup of coffee still sitting there.

Taking a sip from the jar he grabbed, he scrunched up his nose, coughing, and set it back down. Paint water. Alright, next try…  
Cold coffee. “Urgh.”, he set the cup down as well, washing out his brush slowly, before setting it down. He looked at his colour-palette, blinking a couple times, before setting it down too. His thumb was pretty colourful. His palm also got some more paint on it. His other hand looked worse, though.   
He roughly wiped his hands on his apron, before pulling it off and hanging it onto the empty easel. He yawned, stretching and listening to his joints pop.

He grabbed both cup and jar from his box and walked over to the kitchen part of the apartment, dumping the liquids into the sink and setting them down there then. He even attempted washing his hands, though quite a bit of paint still stuck to his skin.

Issac could hear the front door open, though he didn’t bother to look who it was. There were only two people with the keys to his apartment anyway, so he had no reason to be worried.  
Deciding he should change out of his paint-covered clothes, he swayed out of the “kitchen” to make his way to the bathroom. Walking right into the coffee-table, making him yelp and stumble into an armchair, making him lose his footing, making him _fall_ -

“You stayed up past your bedtime again, didn’t you?”, the silky smooth voice Issac had grown so accustomed to, with its lovely dialect.  
“Mhh… I was painting.”, Issac muttered, nuzzling into Illinois’ chest, happy about the strong arms wrapped around him, saved from falling.  
“You were drinking your paint water darling…”, Illinois hummed, making Issac huff and bury his face further in Illinois’ chest.  
“You’re getting paint all over me sweetcheeks.”, Illinois chuckled, the movement going through Issac as he clung to the other.  
“Not my fault.”  
“Very much your fault.”  
“Mh-mh.”  
Illinois smiled lightly, shaking his head in a fond manner, shifting to pull Issac off of him before picking him up, letting the tired man nuzzle into his neck.

“Let’s get you into clean clothes and into bed~”, Illinois hummed, carrying Issac to the slightly shielded part with his bed and _most_ of his clothes.   
“You trying to get into my pants?”, Issac asked with an amused little grin, delighted in Illinois’ light laughter in reply.  
“I’m certainly trying to get you _out_ of your pants~”, he replied cheekily, making Issac giggle lightly in turn.  
“Naughty boy.”, he murmured, letting go of Illinois when he was being set down onto a chair, to not get paint on his bed.  
“Now get out of your clothes sweetheart, and I’ll take good care of you~”, Illinois was clearly having his fun, though Issac complied, pulling off his clothes somewhat haphazardly, until he was in his underwear. Illinois threw some pajamas at Issac, which hit him square in the face, making him sputter.

“Get dressed and in bed darling.”, Illinois put his hands on his hips, watching his friend trying to get dressed. Seeing how he was putting on his clothes backwards, he sighed, walking over and helping him.  
“Nap with me?”, Issac requested softly, looking up at Illinois once he was properly dressed, and falling into his bed.  
“Alright. But just this time~”, Illinois hummed, saying what he always said, pulling off his jacket to join Issac -who was barely awake, buried beneath his blankets, just so watching Illinois to make sure he’d come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was bound to be a busy week. Issac had to get good pictures taken of his newest pieces, and those pictures had to be uploaded on his website -thankfully his twin Aiden helped out with that- and then there was also a gallery he was supposed to go to at the end of the week.

He didn’t stress about it, but it was a lot of work he really didn’t want to do. Plus he accidentally broke one of his canvases due to an unfortunate tripping accident. At least it hadn’t been a painting he really cared for.

“Illyyyy!”, Issac dramatically draped himself over Illinois, who was sitting on the couch reading. He was over a lot, though currently it was more for emotional support and help rather than modelling for art.  
“You’re supposed to be working.”, Illinois hummed, looking down from his book at Issac’s expression. He still had some paint smeared on his cheek -it wouldn’t be Issac if there wasn’t paint covering him somewhere, would it be?  
“I don’t want to anymore. It’s boring.”, Issac complained, sighing as he shifted to lay more comfortably. At least Illinois’ lap was rather comfortable.  
“Work tends to be boring sweetie. You even complain while painting.”  
“Well painting is _also_ boring! Sometimes, at least. Won’t you let me paint you?”  
“Not until you’re done.”  
“Urggh….”.

Issac sighed, laying an arm over his eyes. He didn’t want to do more work! But, he shifted to sit up, groaning miserably all the way, as he stood up once more. He’d have to get ready to go out then, which meant making sure he was cleaned up, and dressed properly.  
With a lot of whining he went to do just that, eventually back behind the couch and snaking his arms around Illinois’ neck, resting his head atop of Illinois’.  
“Will you drive with me at least?”, Issac asked, grumbling when Illinois’ chuckled, laying down his book.  
“Of course I will.”.

Illinois’ helped get the selected paintings to go and get some good pictures taken of them, before bringing them to the gallery that would be showing them as well.   
Their journey involved both of them getting lost on the way once, with neither knowing which way was the right way, and then being confused when they arrived at the gallery as well.  
At least after they went to get some coffee, which of course meant disaster. Not only did Issac run into someone and made them drop their coffee -which he of course replaced- but he also walked into a glass door, and then _tripped_ and spilled his _own_ coffee.

It was to the great amusement of Illinois’, even though he, too, pulled on a push door, and was confused for a complete minute until he realized his mistake.  
At least they got safely back to their car, and onto their way back home. Issac made sure to text Aiden that he had new pictures, _and_ hold onto his cup so it didn’t spill in the car accidentally.

“Going to the gallery this weekend is going to be a trip.”, Illinois chuckled, smiling as he drove. He always enjoyed going with Issac, even though he didn’t understand pretty much anything about art.  
“I try to be graceful and elegant, but I can’t seem to stop being a clumsy idiot.”, Issac whined, crossing his arms. He did genuinely try -and if only looking at pictures of him, he’d succeed with being graceful and elegant. But sadly, a lot of people got to see what an idiot he was. Especially considering a certain somehow loved to post pictures and videos of him being an idiot.  
“You’re adorable when you’re being an idiot though~”, Illinois hummed, laughing lightly as Issac hit his shoulder with a pout.


End file.
